To Be Dead or Not To Be Dead, That Is The Question
by BigGirlSarah
Summary: Something bad has happened to Hermione and Draco is devastated. But can Hermione have a second chance? Read to find out
1. To Be Dead or Not, That Is The Question

**i had started making a story for Draco and Hermione but i didn't like it so i erased it. Soooooo i'm going to try and make a new one ^^. Enjoy**

Light drifted from every corner of the room. No windows or doors, openings or closings, just white light. A woman stood in the midst of the room her brown eyes wide in astonishment. She spun in a circle her eyes taking on a depth of panic. She didn't know where she was or how she got there. She took a few steps forward frantically searching for a way out of this retched area.

"Hello?" she yelled out her hands desperately searching for walls or doors, "Is anyone there?" The woman continued her panicked search for a way out when a loud 'boom' ricocheted around the room. With a scream the woman crashed to the floor covering her ears from the noise.

"Hermione Granger, age 24," a loud voice called to her. Hermione's head shot up her brown curly hair jerking with the movement.

"Who is it? Whose there?" she whimpered her fingers curling into fists at her sides. The voice had sounded like it had come from a loud speaker, but there was no sign of anything in the room.

"Hermione Granger, age 24," the voice repeated itself, the sound taking up a hint of a demand. Hermione realized that she needed to answer the voice so she could hopefully get her answers.

"Y-yes," she stammered, quickly taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Today is August 18th of 2017, on this day you were in a car accident with your best friend Draco Malfoy, age 24 you hit an oncoming semi truck and was killed instantly upon impact," the voice called in anguish. "Your best friend Draco survived the accident and was sent to St. Josephs hospital just down the road, I am sorry to inform you of this but Mrs. Granger but you are hear by deemed dead to the world and will live out the rest of you days as a servant angel, serving the Lord God as Dead Keeper."

"D-dead keeper?" Hermione questioned a strange itching feeling starting in the top of her back. Her fingers twitched with the urge to scratch but she sucked in will power to stop herself. Who knew what that man or what the voice was, would do if she moved.

"You will collect souls of the dead and take them to either Heaven or Hell, the choice will be yours for when you are a Dead Keeper you will have the powers to see one's past, you will judge their actions and take them to where they are deemed," and with the voices final words another loud boom hit the room shaking the area with an earthquake-like way. When all that was left to be heard were Hermione's screams of pain as long black wings sprung from her back. Tearing at skin and muscle, adding new bones to take the place of the one's discarded. As Hermione kneeled in the center of the room a new atmosphere took the place of calm. Hermione lifted her head, her long brown curls shortening and changing to a rich black, left her eyes to be seen. The once deep brown pools were gone to be replaced with ferocious red depths. Hermione Granger was no more, she now refereed to herself as Death Keeper.

* * *

Present Day two years later...

"Draco it wasn't your fault how many times must I say it," a rough woman voice scolded. Said woman was standing near the newly crackling fire in the fireplace next to a man of identical look. The man's platinum blond hair was in a deseray, hanging limply across his face. His usual mirth filled gray gaze was replaced with the look of sorrow. He set the picture down that he had picked up. In it sat himself and his once best friend Hermione Granger. It was two years ago on that fateful night when they had gotten into an argument over something very ridiculous, when an oncoming semi truck had struck them. Draco could still remember Hermione's look of horror before the accident, he couldn't get it out of his head. Why had he been the only one to survive? Why did she die?

"Mother I must be going," Draco said rather roughly, kissing his mother on the cheek. He pivoted on his heel grabbing his brief case and nearly running out the door. What did she know? His mother could not understand the bond Hermione and himself shared, she just didn't understand. A sharp ring cut off his raging thoughts. Jerking his hand into his pocket Draco grabbed his cellular devise as the muggles called it and hit the talk button.

"What," he snapped not caring who was on the other line.

"Draco Malfoy your time has come," a cool feminine voice said on the other side of the phone, "You have approximately two weeks to convince me of your innocence, you will find me waiting for you in town, do not avoid me for I can find you and do not be tempted for I am here for you soul nothing more, do not disappoint me Malfoy," and with that the line disconnected. Draco blinked a few times and looked at the caller ID. For one the number had well too many numbers. It was 1-264-356-33284, the number had one extra number placed on the end. Draco looked at the letters next to the numbers on his keyboard to see if the number meant anything. His eyes widened when it said Angel-Of-Death. Whoever had called him had meant business, but Draco Malfoy was no coward he would find out who this mystery woman was, that he would.

* * *

Rain had started to fall as Draco made it into town. He growled when he noticed cakes of mud smeared on his suit. Whoever this woman was she was buying him a new suit. He lifted his gaze from his muddy pants and scanned the town for any signs of life. For all Draco knew this could be some childish prank. If it was Draco would teach those prats a thing or two.

"Malfoy," the cool voiced sounded from behind him. He whirled around his wand at ready beneath his jacket sleeve, he was all ready to Stupify the person who dared to sneak up on him. He eyed the person in front of him from her long black cloak that covered her entire body besides her mud caked boots. "Come with me," and with that she whirled around on her heel and walked off. Draco's eyes widened, How dare she tell him what to do. But with no other option he followed behind her.

"What do you want with me?" he growled baring his teeth like some wild dog. The woman stopped abruptly nearly making him ram into her. She reached up grabbing the hood of her cloak letting it fall back. Draco's eyes widened at the sight before him. She's...

* * *

Yay for cliffys ^^ tell me what you think xD R&R


	2. Found Out, Just Maybe

**i'm sad that no one has reviewed yet *pouts* well ill put up another chapter anyway. **

-Chapter 2-

Her eyes were the first things that caught Draco's attention. They were liquid fire with swirling black lines that circled her white pupil, round and round they went. Her hair was a chopped mess, spiked up in different directions and a rich black color. Her skin was ivory shaded and reaked off health and death all rolled into one. Her lashes were thick and dark and her lips had a natural pout.

"W-what are you?" Draco questioned his voice thick with nerves and maybe a hint of husk. She lifted her crimson eyes to his nervous gray ones and her lips twitched a little. He gasped quietly, he swore he had seen that smirk before. It was the same one Hermione would give him when she was just about to prove him wrong. His throat tightened painfully and he held back the tears that threatened to leak out. He had cried enough for the past few years.

"What I am is of no concern at the moment," Her rich liquid voice snapped at him pushing him out of his thoughts. She had placed the hood of her cloak back over her head. From the angle that he was standing it looked as if she were a Deatheater. He shuddered, he's rather not think of the past. Her hand shot out grasping his wrist and he yipped at the pain of her tight fist,"Come we must leave at once." She lifted her opposite hand in the opposite direction of themselves and a black swirling portal leaked up from the cracks in the cobblestone street. Draco shuddered once more, the stench that came from the portal nearly made him undigest his late lunch. She tugged on his wrist and started walking towards the portal, instinctively Draco dug in his heals. But the strength coming from the woman prevented him from stopping, she just dragged him along. She first entered the portal with Draco in tow. Once he entered Draco had to stop his instinct to gag. The smell was absolutely revolting. It smelled of molding cheese, spoiled eggs, and decaying corpses all mixed together. And then there was the fog, Draco's body felt so heavy like he was encased in cement. The fog wrapped around his body like a rattler squeezing it's pray. The woman just continued to walk as if she was floating on clouds, while Draco carried sacks full of cement blocks. She looked behind her at Draco and smirked at his misfortune. Hermione watched him intensely trying to quench the urge of telling him the truth. But hey, he wouldn't believe her she was supposed to be dead. Quite frankly she pretty much was. Her grip tightened on Draco for a second just to reassure herself that he was there with her. He had changed over the years, she scowled when she noticed that he hadn't been taking care of himself. His hair lay in hanks across his face and his eyes were as dull as slates of glass. Too drenched in her thoughts Hermione realized that Draco had asked her a question. With her wandering mind it had sounded like muffled talking, like wearing earplugs. "Sorry?"

"What's you name?" He repeated himself with a scoff. Well apparently his self righteousness hadn't dissipated.

"The only name I require is Death but if you like, you may call me something more to your liking," she said to him her back still turned. Draco's eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch. Why the name Death? What was she, the Grim Reaper? Lifting his head to stare at well nothing, Draco immersed himself into his thoughts, running through a list of names to give her. The name that always seemed to reappear in his head was Hermione, but he didn't want to use that name.

"Got it," He claimed staring at the woman's back. She gave no indication that she was listening. "How about Mione." The woman came to such an abrupt halt that Draco slammed into her back. She turned her gaze behind her to stare at him. The black swirls that circled her eyes, swirled faster with the sheer emotion that she was feeling.

"Why that name?" she questioned, trying to quench her sudden fear. He stared at her as if she had sprung three heads, while he was also wondering what the hell he was thinking.

"Just came to me," was his only gruff reply though it meant a lot to him as it did her.

* * *

"Hmmm I seem to have misjudged our landing point," Mione said loud enough for Draco to hear. Fear started to creep up his spine. Well hell he didn't like this black abyss to begin with.

"What do you me-," but his sentence never finished for directly below his and Mione's feet a wide hole sprung up. Through it Draco could see fluffy white clouds and the thick lining of earth WAY down below. Draco swallowed roughly as the inevitable happened, they started to fall. Immediately Draco wrapped his hand tightly around Mione's wrist raising his other hand to his lips. A sharp whistle immerged, making Mione wince visibly. Draco then wrapped the lithe female tightly against his chest as they plummeted to their impending doom. But Mione noticed that Draco didn't look one bit scared as she was feeling, his face held stotic calm. Seconds later Draco's grip loosened and he pivoted Mione in front of him as a rough object landed underneath her butt. With a sharp squeak of pain, Mione grasped Draco's shoulders and closed her eyes briefly. When she slowly opened them she realized that she and Draco were now sitting across his broom, levitating them in the air.

"how dare you," the growl came from behind her making Mione wince when the gruff voice hit her sensitive ear. She turned her head a little so that her red irises were looking at the boy behind her.

"I beg your pardon," Mione growled back, astonished that the boy would act this way to her, when she was risking everything for him. Not that he knew that of course.

"How dare you I said, for dragging me through that thick tunnel of gook and landing me in the heavens just to fall to my death in hell, I mean what the hell were you thinking?" Draco was simply outraged that she would be so careless to drop them into the sky. "I've misjudged our landing point BAH! It was all intentional wasn't it! Your trying to kill me!" Draco bellowed right in her face. That must of been her intention from the start, for some reason she had wanted him dead. To an extent that she had used illusional magic to drop him from the sky. Well he had sure showed her, she probably hadn't known that he used magic and that he had a broom. But as he had mocked her he watched as pure outrage bloomed across her face. Her face flushed and her eyes slitted in a way that was eerily familiar. Her teeth started to grind as if to stop herself from saying anything but she opted to anyway.

"How dare I? How dare you! Accusing me of trying to kill you when all I've done is prevented your death! Going against my very job just to save a snot nosed, double crossing, PRAT like you!" She screamed in his face, nearly spitting venom with every word. Draco's eyes were wide as he stared at the woman in front of him, only one woman had ever called him that.

"H-Hermione?" he stammered his hands shaking. The woman's eyes widened then slanted as she looked away. Then to his astonishment, she jumped clean off his broom.

* * *

There was chapter 2 ^^


End file.
